K es por Kenshin
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Una pequeña historia q hice para divertirme con mis amigas. Pero t hará pasar un buen rato.


K es por Kenshin  
  
- Seguras q no se me infectará?- murmuró la pequeña Naoko viendo de reojo la mesa con las agujas, repleta de sobras de comida.  
  
- Vamos, no seas llorona, no pasa nada- gruñó a su lado una chica de aspecto rudo, antes de engullir la mitad de los bocadillos en la diminuta mesita de hormigón.  
  
- Cállense, las dos! Así no puedo trabajar.   
  
La joven estaba concentrada en copiar el dibujo de una katana negra en la piel de la chica. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, ojos ambarinos, los brazos llenos de tatuajes y hablaba como la más naca de las nacas, con un marcado acento del barrio de Tepito. Bueno, qué puedes esperar de una presidiaria? Oh, no mencioné que estaban en una celda de cárcel? ^^  
  
- Siempre tienes que ser tan perra, Akane?  
  
- No quieres que arruine el tatuaje de Naoko o sí, Seta? Además es mejor ser una perra como yo, que ser un freak (N/A: prenunciar literalmente) como tú o la Arisu.  
  
Desde la litera de arriba les llegó una voz que sonaba fría y molesta .  
  
- Algún problema con Arisu?  
  
- Supongo que no...- murmuró Akane.  
  
- Entonces no gastes mi nombre.  
  
- Está enojada?- preguntó Naoko.  
  
- Arisu-san? Ahh, no realmente, así habla en el sopor entre su siesta vespertina y la hora de dormir.  
  
Setsuna Seta y Akane Himura lo sabían bien, no en vano habían compartido la misma celda con ella desde su llegada al penal hacia un año. Llegaron el mismo día:  
  
Setsuna Seta de 17 años, condenada a 7 años de cárcel por boicotear al gobierno, robo de cantidades industriales de comida y delitos contra la moral (su abogado insiste en que seducir a los policías de guardia no es un crimen, si fueran morales ¿habrían dicho que sí? entonces cuál daño?! XD).  
  
Akane Himura de 19 años, acusada de asesinato, extorción, espionaje, robo, vandalismo y acoso a testigos encubiertos del gobierno (por diversión ^^).  
  
Se cayeron bien desde el primer momento (Dios las hace y ellas se juntan) y cuando llegaron a la celda y conocieron a Arisu Arisugawa, supieron que ese encuentro estaba predestinado.  
  
Ah, sí; Arisu Arisugawa de 25 años tenía tantos crímenes en su expediente que su vida no alcanzaría para pagarlos. Ya llevaba un buen rato en la prisión y les explicó lo esencial: a quien no debían acercarse, cómo conseguir cosas de contrabando, qué comida de la cafetería era poco menos que venenosa y cuál era mortal, cuáles carceleros eran dejados, etc. Ya saben lo básico para sobrevivir en la cárcel.  
  
Las tres chifladas vivieron en relativa paz durante 6 meses antes de que se les uniera Naoko Ai de 14 años (sin parentesco con la escritora de fanfics hentai, creo ¬¬), chiquita y con una cara de angelito que no podía con ella, era difícil creer que la hubieran condenado por violar al conserje de su escuela, un tipo llamado Jarry Pother. Pero la investigación reveló que no era su primera víctima (tampoco es que fuera la última) y le dieron 3 años de cárcel.   
  
Después de eso las tres chifladas y la chibi-violadora vivieron en una paz aún más relativa.  
  
Y el día de hoy para celebrar su tiempo juntas, Akane le hace un tatuaje a Naoko (el primero de muchos, esperamos).  
  
- Oye, Akane. Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
- No estabas dormida? - "Qué raro! Estará enferma o finalmente le habrá afectado el estar encerrada tanto tiempo"- Pregunta pues.  
  
- Cuál fue tu primer tatuaje?  
  
- Mmm, creo que la sirena que baila cuando flexiono el brazo. Seee, me la hice luego de mi primera peda.  
  
- Creí que habías sido alcohólica toda tu vida.  
  
- Weno, sí. Pero es la primera de la que me acuerdo, Setsuna- contestó la aludida con mirada soñadora.  
  
- Concéntrate, mujer !! No vayas a rayar mi bracito de más.  
  
- No te preocupes, puedo hacer esto con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- No los cierres!!!!!!  
  
- Weno, weno. Chale manita, que genio!  
  
- Mmm, tú te pondrías igual. Oye y qué me dices de ése?  
  
La chica señalaba una gran "K" entintada en rojo que adornaba el hombro de la otra joven.  
  
- Ese... ése me lo hice por un pelirrojo del que me enamoré hace mucho. Se llamaba Kenshin.  
  
"Fue hace un par de años, creo. En aquel entonces chambeaba en un barco carguero que llevaba productos piratas de contrabando de Japón a México y a los E .U. Weno, alguien que conocí en un bar me convenció de que era un buen negocio y yo necesitaba dinero.  
  
Luego de algunos viajecillos conseguí la plata que necesitaba y ya no aguantaba el hedor a marino ebrio, así que ése iba a ser mi último viaje.  
  
Me fuí a comprar una botella de sake barato para celebrar por mi cuenta. Pero la calle estaba bien oscura y el perro que usé de referencia me empezó a seguir; así que me perdí y en vez de llegar al changarro de siempre acabé en un restaurancillo de quinta.  
  
Fue ahí donde lo ví por primera vez. Estaba limpiando el mostrador mientras trataba de alejar a las moscas de su gran cabeza calva. Se portó muy grosero hasta que vió que tenía un tatuaje igual al suyo (y una pistola enorme). Platicamos y desde entonces Akito es mi provedor de sake. Pero me estoy alejando de la historia.  
  
Un rato después de que acabáramos con todas las proviciones de la bodega, un hombrecito pelirrojo salió de la cocina para limpiar. El dueño me había dicho que el tipo que trabajaba para él tenía 20 años; pero éste se veía de muchos menos. Weno, no iba a quedarme con la duda...  
  
- Oye, pelos de zanahoria!  
  
- Oro? Desea algo la señorita?  
  
- Tú eres el mesero del tugurio este?  
  
- Hai. También cocino, lavo los platos, los manteles, hago reparaciones, cobro y...  
  
- Ok, ok. Ya entendí, cabeza de fuego.  
  
Pa´ no hacer el cuento largo, me eché al tipo. Que por cierto no sólo tenía el cabello de fuego ;) .Puso un poco de resistencia al principio; pero una esposa enojona no me iba a arruinar la noche.  
  
Nos quedamos en la bodega del restaurante durante tres días. Y decidí que Kenshin se merecía algo mejor que una esposa histérica, fea y enojona (la cuál ya había ido a preguntar por él un millón de veces).  
  
Así que la maté. La vieja tenía el carácter más amargado del mundo y disfruté mucho cortándola en tajos antes de dispararle en la cabeza y tirarla al río.  
  
No sé quién fue con el chisme a la policía. Estoy segura de que sólo Akito y Kenshin sabían y ellos no me delataron, lo sé.  
  
Weno, me mandaron a Almolollita de Juaréz pa´ cumplir mi sentencia y mi "rojillo" (con el cuál me casé luego de matar a su vieja) había prometido esperarme. Pero una semana después me dijeron que lo habían matado en una pelea callejera en el muelle.  
  
Y por eso me hice esta- dijo señalando la "K"- pa´ recordarlo hasta que me muera. "  
  
- Linda historia, Akane. Ahora recoge tus cosas, ya tendríamos que estar afuera.  
  
- Güath?  
  
- Terminamos nuestra condena.  
  
Mientras Akane contaba su historia habían pasado los dos años que faltaban para que soltaran a Naoko, y sus compañeras habían dormido, comido, vuelto a dormir y comido de nuevo día tras día. Doña Seta había seducido a todos los policías del plantel y Naoko... se los violó, así que les redujeron la condena a Setsuna y a Akane.  
  
Y Arisu? Bueno, de alguna manera había convencido al director de la prisión de que ella era el diablo y como no hay quien quiera pasar la eternidad en el infierno.... la soltaron.  
  
- Bien niñas, fue un placer convivir con ustedes. Si algún día necesitan algo búsquenme en el Tutanka Men´s club.  
  
- Trabajas en un table, Ari-san?  
  
- Na, soy la dueña. Cuando quieras te doy trabajo, Seta. Y creo que a Elmo, el barman, no le molestaría conocer a Naoko.  
  
- Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero quiero volver a la escuela (^^).  
  
- Y tú que vas a hacer?  
  
- Creo que me dedicaré a viajar. Y tal vez después me dediqué a los tatuajes.  
  
- Tienes todo lo que necesitas?  
  
- Claro- dijo tomando su maleta y poniéndose el parche que usaba en el ojo en sus días de contrabandista.  
  
Akane se dirigió a la esquina y tomó el camión que iba al aeropuerto, justo a tiempo para escapar de la pequeña adolescente furiosa que empezó a gritar:  
  
- HEY! CUANDO VAS A TERMINAR CON MI TATUAJE???!!!!  
  
"Uhhh, no puedo creer que por contar historias me haya tardado dos años en terminar un tatuaje (NO LO TERMINASTE!!!!!! ) debe ser un récord o algo".  
  
- AKANE; REGRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FiN? No lo creo. 


End file.
